degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-3575890-20151223002041
Words cannot describe how much I miss this though and how angry I am that it was all thrown away for travesties like Triles and Zaya. The way he'd gaze at her like she was the sun at the center of his universe The way she cared so deeply for his wellbeing And him for hers The way she was everything he never knew he wanted or needed The way that he would do anything for her to make her happy even if at his own expense The way that she saw the good in him before anyone else did or cared to The way that he fell for her quirks and girl next door charm; the very qualities about her that Zig initially rejected for instead a glamorous beauty queen (that isn't to say Tori wasn't more than that because she absolutely was); he wanted her FOR HER from the get-go, and this is SO IMPORTANT on so many levels especially concerning a girl that suffers from a deep-seated inferiority complex rooted in abandonment issues, inferiority issues, and fear of loss. The way that SHE was always his FIRST CHOICE even when he was locking lips with a literal television starlet every night The way she loved him for him and never cared about the superficialities such as his good looks and wealth The way just being with her could put a bounce in his step and a twinkle in his eye, even on the darkest of days The way that he would go out of his way to make her feel special and appreciated The way he loved her unconditionally The way that he couldn't get his relationship with Tristan to last because his heart still resonated with her (and good riddance at that) The way that she calmed the storm within him As he'd gently nudge her out of her comfort zone The way they brought each other to life And made each other whole Now what are we left with? Fucking Zaya and Triles. Two ships that are predicated on co-dependency and have to bulldoze everything in their way to even continue to exist. I wholeheartedly believe this was the love story the writers wanted to tell and were building up towards an endgame until the carpet was pulled out from under them and they found themselves at risk of cancellation because consequently, Zaya was the more popular ship (an extension of Zig's overwhelming popularity with hormonal fangirls and the bad boy cliche fetishists). Eventually, the status quo's voice was too loud to drown out and the writers succumbed to their demands, but they put next to no effort into making it happen because truth be told, they weren't happy about having to scrap their original plan and start anew with a ratchet ass ship they'dhad put on the backburner since its inception. Zaya may have been the eventual outcome, but Matlingsworth (and probably Novas) was clearly their vision. Otherwise, why did they invest so much time and effort into them and so little into Zaya upon its canonization? Zaya was never meant to make it off the ground. The DTC forced that into commission and now they stand in the ruins of what was once their precious OTP: season 13 Zig + vulnerable Maya, which was actually what they wanted (more or less) in season 13 anyway. But I digress. You can't have your cake and eat it too, and more in the context of the matter - you can't bully show runners into submission for very long.